Through A Dragon's Heart (Spamano)
by Radioactive.Mask
Summary: A young dragon named Lovino, long ago met a boy named Antonio. Everyday he wished to become stronger and be loved but failed and ended up being ignored or forgotten, One day he saw a shooting star and wished to become a human. The next day he end's up human, thing is, He still has his Wings,Horn's and tail to hide, Continue to read and find out what happen's next.
1. Chapter 1

_In a forest a small ways from a village, a small tan dragon sat by a deepened hole, which contained a log full of mushroom's. The dragon sighed a bit as it heard the diamond shatter onto the grass, tear's clouded his hazel eye's as he stared down at his claw's. 'Damn it,It really hurt's.. Maybe i should get Aurthur too heal it?' He eyed the scratch mark's which were dripping small drop's of the crimson blood, shaking his head slowly he looked at the broken diamond known as his 'tear's' . "Gilbert wait up!" The crunching of twig's were distant which the dragon ignored and continued to look at his claw's. "Kesese~ You're too unawesomely slow Antonio!" The albino laughed and continued his way to the empty space that they hung out which was taken. Lovino heard someone gasp and turned his hazel eye's to an albino with a chick on his head, The boy ran into a brown haired boy and a wavy blonde boy who were walking down towards him. After a few moment's the boy's dragged the albino down toward's the empty area, The spanish man turned and noticed the dragon "Hey guy's look!" He whispered too the french boy and the german boy. "Yea i already know Antonio, We should get out of here before it unawesomely eats us!" The blonde nodded along with the german boy, Antonio turned around and raised a brow "Gilbert,Francis! You guy's remember dragon's cry crystal's right?" They both nodded raising a brow "And...?" Antonio pointed to the shattered pieces of glass on the grass next to Lovino's claw as he continued to try and wipe away the tear's. "Dude, That can awesomely get us rich!" Gilbert whispered loudly with star's in his eye's, which lead to Antonio slapped the back of his head and frowned at his selfishness. "We can't just take a poor dragon's tear's you idiot! We should help it." Gilbert and Francis shook there head's "Why don't you Antonio?~" Francis said while climbing in a bush with Gilbert "We'll stay here and watch in case anything happen's~" Antonio sighed but went along with there idea as he slowly crept forward to the sadden dragon._

_ "..E-Excuse me, Are you okay?" Lovino's ear's went toward the voice as he turned to the brown haired boy, growling a bit he lashed his tail as in a warning. "I won't hurt you, I saw you're scratch and wanted to help." Antonio put his hands up in defense when he growled, Lovino stopped lashing his tail and stopped wide eye'd at the boy. 'No one has ever helped me..' Before he knew it the boy was taking out a bandage and some other stuff he had no idea what it was. "My name's Antonio~, My friends over there are Gilbert and Francis." He pointed to the head's popped out in the bushes, Lovino nodded as he gently finished putting on the bandage. "All done!~ It should heal soon~" Lovino stared intently at the boy as he put the backpack onto his shoulder as if awaiting him to take out a dagger or weapon and kill him for his scales. Antonio noticed his stare and smiled "Don't worry i don't have any weapon's if i did i wouldn't use them anyway!~" If dragon's could blush Lovino knew he would have pink on his cheek's. "Boy's! Time to come back now before it get's too dark!" A woman called to the three as Gilbert and Francis got out of the bush and went back up the hill, "I'm sorry i have too go ...?" The dragon wrote 'Lovino' into the grass as the spanish boy smiled brighty and started to walk away. Lovino panicked and quickly grabbed one of the shiny beautiful scales from his tail, standing up he ran in front of the boy holding it in his jaw's "Wow! It's beautiful thank you Lovino!~" Antonio hugged his neck tightly, taking the scale and running off._


	2. Chapter 2

It was currently sunrise, The dragon's colony had just awoken and started training. Ludwig, the leader had ordered a patrol to hunt and one to check the territory by the village near there home. Romano did not like the leader, at _all_. He completely hated him, He was a German dragon who was strict and stayed on task, His brother and him were Italian dragon's. They both were a shade of tan, Romano darker and Felicano lighter, Romano had his mother's pattern's with his father's horn's, Feli had all his father's pattern and eye's. Sadly, the two's parent's had been killed by the knight named Alfred, The two were taken in by there grandfather, Rome they called him. Rome always liked Feli better, He smiled,loved to have fun. Then there's Romano, Actually no one really liked him since his attitude but Feli of course loved him to death and he did also, but couldn't show it. When Ludwig gained leadership he made Rome his deputy.. That meant Rome could boss him around and make him do what ever he wanted. Oh yea, He also got a mentor, His name is Arthur. He didn't care for him much, but he hated when he said he was a master at black magic and such.

"Ve!~ Fratello wake up. It's time to patrol!" His brother jumped onto his back which caused him to flinch and growl at him, "Okay, okay idiota i'm getting up!" He stood up which made Feli slip off him with his happy smile planted on the muzzle of his "Ludwig said Arthur,Rome and him are coming with us also!~" Feli skipped off to be nuzzled by his grandfather and began talking together. Romano sighed and straightened his nest and quickly shuffled out of the cave, stretching he yawned and blinked a few time's in the sun and sat by his brother while Ludwig was telling the other patrol leader's what to do. "Alright, Everyone is here let's get going." Aurthur nodded and went beside Ludwig while leaving Romano behind while he slowly followed behind there tail's as they laughed and chatted, "Arthur, shut the hell up about being a master at black magic. No one cares!" Romano snapped at the green dragon as he laughed, it has been at least 20 minutes he's been saying he's a master at black magic and such. Ludwig sighed as he stopped which made Aurthur bump into his wing "Alright, just let's collect some food and check the territory." They all nodded but Romano and he huffed and walked off trying to catch any scent's.

"Wow, nice catch Feli! You're so great at hunting!~" Rome chimed as he ruffled the young dragon's mane as Feli made a small 've' "Hey grandpa Rome?~ Where's fratello?" He looked around before hearing a loud curse and a splash, All of them sighed but Felicano who just walked towards the sound which lead to a soaked Romano holding a rabbit. "E-Eh?! Are you okay?" Felicano quickly walked over to the pond but stepped back as he threw the rabbit at his claw's "I'm fine dammit! Just take the rabbit and let me get out." Felicano nodded and took the rabbit going back to Ludwig while Romano climbed out of the water. He could hear Rome and Arthur's laughing, most likely because Feli told them what happened, sighing he shook off and walked over to them with a emotionless glance before walking back to the path.

Everyone had gone back to the camp, but Romano. He loved the outside and the feel of fresh air and not being bossed around by some German bastard, He looked below the cliff seeing a boy. About 21 he could say if not younger, He had nice tanned skin with bed headed chocolate brown hair, He was practicing a bow and arrow. "Tonio! Come back inside now, dinner's ready!" A woman called as he stopped, running a hand through his hair "Alright, I'll be there in a second!" He had a spanish accent which fitted him quite well. He put up his bow and arrow's and walked into the house, Romano stared a moment before standing and walking back the camp thinking about human's. The only thing he didn't notice was the dark tan scale necklace around his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

The night had sucked in the light from the sun and replaced it with a purple, blue glaze with many star's out of there pocket's. Romano couldn't sleep, he kept twisting and turning, finally giving up he groaned and lifted his head to look outside of the hole in the cave. Resting his head on the side of it he noticed a star shining oddly bright, he knew it was for small dragon's to believe in but he decided to anyway ' I wish to become a human.. I'm so damn tired of being ignored and forgotten, even by my own grandfather! ' He sighed inwardly and laid down again, this time he did fall asleep and was dreaming.. about that boy. He remembered his name was Antionio, the boy was about maybe 10 when he met him. His touch was nice and caring, not like anyone else who has healed him, Aurthur's spells normally made him sick and had to sit in his nest for a day groaning and complaining.

The ray's of the sunlight ripped through the tree's landing perfectly on the nice green grass that shined in the light, the bird's sang and bug's were flying around collecting pollen or food. As the light hit Romano he groaned and sat up, rubbing his eye he froze. Looking at his hand which was suppose to be a claw he shrieked and looked at the rest of his body, he had nice auburn hair that had a curl out of the left of it from his mane. His skin was a light tanned color but not to tanned but just right, his eye's were a nice light forest green color that were shining from the light. He had on brown pant's that were cut at the level of his shin's and a pale tan hood that fit his shape perfectly, under the hood he wore a white T-Shirt. He still had his horn's that curled under his ear's which were a dark reddish brown color, his feathery wing's were a bit smaller than usual and could be easily hid in the hood but it had holes in where to stick them out. His tail wasn't to long but went down to his feet, it had aurburn fluff at the end and small reddish brown nub spike's going up all the way up his back until his shoulder blade.

After many hour's of searching for his camp he couldn't find it, he lashed his tail in anger and flapped his wing's a few times. He sat down by a tree and stared at a blue bird singing a small tune, He grabbed his wing and began smoothing the feather's on both of them until a loud laugh was heard which startled him and the bird and made it fly away. Instantly he pulled on his hood and hid his wing's and tail the best he could behind the tree, not taking his eye's away from the bird that had landed back onto another branch in front of him. He felt a presence by him and he turned to it, with his emotionless eye's and face he saw an albino haired man with a small chick on his shoulder. "What's a kid sitting under a tree on a awesome day?" Romano tried to growl but it came out as a hiss making the albino laugh loudly again, "What's you're name?" He stared into the white haired boy's red eye's and nodded slightly "Romano." He put a hand over his ear "I didn't hear you~" Romano frowned and put a hand on his knee "God dammit, it's Romano! Ro-ma-no." The albino got taken back by his cursing but laughed and called over some blonde boy with wavy hair "Kesesese~ My name is the awesome Gilbert, and this is Francis." Francis winked at Romano which made his mouth twitch and stare at him like 'what the hell?'. "Tonio! Get you're unawesome ass over here!" He heard a groan and shuffling to reveal the boy that he saw a few day's ago, "What do you want Gilbert?" Gilbert laughed and grabbed his arm "Look who we met," Instantly the two's eye's connected and they stared wide eyed at each other, Romano quickly looked away frowning. "My name's Antonio, I see you met my friend's here." He held out a palm which made Romano look up at him for a moment before slowly taking it "Romano, what the hell's wrong with you're hand?!" His hand was quickly taken by the albino and inspected the scales that were on the wrist area.

"N-Nothing, God dammit let me go!" He screeched as Gilbert was trying to to him back to the village "You could have a disease, you idiot!" Romano growled and whipped his tail under the boy's feet knocking him off balance. "What the hell?" Romano's eye's widened at them all staring at him ' No...Now i just don't fit in with his human body! ' He quickly got up backing away from the three but was tackled by the albino again before he could fly off, "Get off me bastard!" Antonio pulled Gilbert off and held Romano's wrist's down. Romano hissed at this and bit down on his wrist and lashed his tail back and forth widely, he didn't feel the hand pull away just a flinch from the man above him. He looked up to see him staring down at him with no word's, Romano pulled away from his arm he flapped his wing's that were on the ground "Who are you? And why do you have different body part's than human kind?" Romano bit his lip a moment before sighing "My name is Lovino Romano Vargas.. And, I **am** a dragon you bastard." Antonio was in shock making a chance for Romano to slip away from under him and rub his sore wing's that hit the ground first. "Wait... Why have i heard the name Lovino before.." Romano rubbed his horn's and slipped a hand through his auburn hair "Because _I'm_ the one who gave you that scale idiota." Thundering of hooves could be heard a little way's away from the empty area the four were in, Antonio pushed Romano into the bushes making him blink, opening his mouth he instantly closed it seeing a white stallion with a man on top. He had blonde hair with a cowlick on the side, he had sky blue eye's and a sword case on the side of his horse. "Hello Alfred!" All three of them chirped and bowed while Alfred nodded "What are you three doing out here? Shouldn't you be training?" Antonio shook his head "We finished already and decided to have a walk in the forest." Alfred nodded again "Don't get lost in these wood's, those disgusting dragon's may get you if you're out here to long." With that he rode away leaving Romano growling to himself about Alfred saying those thing's to his kind. "Come on Romano, We should get into my house and have a talk since you're a human now." Antonio grabbed his hand and quickly made there way to his house and pulled him into the back door along with the two others.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was setting being glazed over with warm color's, star's began to peek out of the color's as every animal scurried off to go to there den. Romano sighed irritated clearly as the trio was trying to figure out how exactly a star could have turned him human, and how he had clothes on when he transformed. "Okay so, You're a dragon?" Antonio looked at him as he slammed his hand's down "No, really? I thought i was a god damn horse!" Romano shouted making Gilbert start laughing at both of them "We already know he was a dragon." Francis smacked the back of Gilbert's head before grabbing a bottle and pouring red liquid in the glass. "Uh, what are you even pouring in that glass?" Francis blinked and turned to him holding up the glass as the liquid inside of it gently swayed, "It's wine, the best around actually!" Romano pretended to gag as Francis sat down with his glass of wine.

"Hm, you guy's can stay at my house for tonight since the knight's are most likely out by now. Are you guy's hungry?" Antonio stood and opened the door with all the food inside, "Do you have any beer? If not then the awesome me is out." The Spanish handed him the beer "Here, just **don't **get drunk."Gilbert shrugged opening the bottle and took a sip or two. "Lovi? You hungry?" Antonio turned to the Italian boy who shrugged while crossing his arm's "Yeah, sure whatever, don't call me that!" A large growl came from Romano's stomach and he quickly covered it as Antonio raised a brow smiling "Yes, dammit! Now hurry up I haven't eaten since..." He thought a moment before sighing a bit "Um, a few day's.." The trio stared at him for a moment until Francis spoke up "How many day's exact?" Romano shrugged again and swayed his feet "About.. Maybe three day's as a dragon?"

After Antonio finished the dinner he set dishes for the three and one for his self, he saw Romano staring at it suspiciously and chuckled "It's fine, I didn't poison it. See?" He pointed to Francis who took a bite and blinked a bit at him. Romano snorted and picked up the fork, which Antonio and Gilbert taught him how to use, he poked the red thing that was currently cooked, stabbing the vegetable he held it up inspecting it carefully until he took a bite of it. After swallowing he saw Antonio staring at him, "What?" "How was it?" Romano tried to think of a flavor but failed to do so, "It was... Okay." Antonio's smile grew even bigger at the word's and nodded. "There called Tomatoes, maybe all four of us should go get some at the market tomorrow." At that Romano almost choked on the tomato he was eating and glared at him, "How would i hide my tail?" He lashed the long scaled tail around before it landed in his lap. Antonio put a finger on his bottom lip and grinned "Can you maybe stick it in you're pant leg's? It's not to long so it would fit." Romano blinked but nodded slowly "Yeah, I guess."


	5. Chapter 5

The sun peeked through the darkened cloud's, reaching Romano's window as it shined brightly because of the glass making him groan and roll over. "Stupid sun," He mumbled and pulled the green cover's back on his self and was about to fall asleep before the door busted open. "Lovi!~ Were going to the market today, remember?" Romano turned to him and grunted "Yeah, what ever.. Let me change first!" He threw a pillow at the chocolate brown haired man which he dodged and closed the door going off to waking up the others. Standing up he walked over to the chair that had his shirt, and hood draped over the top of it, grabbing the shirt and hood he walked into the bathroom, locking it of course. After stripping he turned the water on it's medium setting and waited by straightening any feather's.

"Loviiiii~ Hurry up!" Antonio banged on the door as he heard curses and stumbling until it opened revealing a dressed Romano, Antonio looked for the tail and wing's, nodding at him along with grabbing his hand and pulling him down the stair's to be greeted by Francis sitting in the wooden chair and Gilbert leaning on the door with Gilbird chirping as he pet his fluffy head. "Okay! All ready to go~ Lovi, put up you're hood." Romano groaned and shifted his tail and wing's into a comfortable position until pulling up the tan hood which covered his horn's perfectly unless someone yanked it off, Antonio grabbed Romano's hand again and opened the door to see a large fountain what looked like a knight on a horse slaying a dragon while the neck of the dragon poured water and the horse's mouth poured water. Romano snorted and turned to where the four were headed, wooden table's were set out everywhere, clothes hanged over the middle of them with item's laid out and some sales men yelling prices or the item's. What caught Romano's eye was a book, it had a dragon carved into the silver on the front, the dragon was laying beside a younger one with it's wing laying across the small one's back and the two were touching muzzles.

Romano poked Antonio's shoulder and pointed to the stand and he nodded smiling, Romano went to the stand and smiled at the woman who was watching a small girl play with toy's. "Oh, hello! Is there anything you would like?" Her voice was calm and nice, he couldn't help but smile even more and nodded pointing to the book "How much would this be?" The woman grinned and shook her head "Take it for free, You're new around here!" He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and handing her 7 coin's, she put the coin's in a bag and waved to him as he walked away waving to Antonio he saw him with a small pouch of something but ignored it, "So, What did you guy's buy?" Francis piped up a conversation as he was carrying two wine bottles, of course Gilbert had a few beer bottles and Antonio was holding a pouch of tomatoes and a few spices. Romano was too into staring at the book to hear anything around, he glided his finger gently over the carving's of it surprisingly awed at the detail's.

After getting home Gilbert and Francis put the wine and beer bottles into the cabinet where food was stored and Antonio set the tomatoes in the cooler, Romano silently sat down at the table and opened the book and blinked at the front. It looked like two dragon's playing with each other as a father or relative watched them closely, He flipped the page and looked at another picture of the larger one of the brother's was laying close by his brother as his brother was laying with the relative. Turning a few pages he saw the sibling's that used to look so young were now older and taller, It looked as if it was Ying and Yang symbol but replaced by the two. Shutting the book he looked at the back of it and read the tiny letter's in graved in the middle while roses cluttered the side's of it with what looked like fireflies around them, _In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame's by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit._ _- Dr. Schweitzer _


	6. Chapter 6

Romano awoke instantly with a loud crack of thunder, bright light's flashed outside before it turned dark again as he got up and walked towards the window. Sighing he rubbed his forehead a moment before looking back at the book he had bought a day ago, walking back over to the table he gently grabbed the journal and sat on the edge of the bed, flipping to the next page of where he was. He was a bit taken back at the picture, the smaller one was hiding away from the brother behind the relative or father of the two while a scowl was printed on his face. The second largest one looked frightened but angry at the same time, after staring for a few second's he turned the page again and again, seeing the second large dragon being forgotten or scowled at. Shutting the book he stared at open space for a few second's, turning to the page of the last of the book, It wrote the brother's name's and the uncle's name. The younger one was named **Benedetto **which was Blessed One in Italian, the uncle's name was **Dio** which meant God is Italian, the second oldest was named **Rovino** which meant I ruin.

Light pattering of rain drop's could be heard around the house from the storm, Romano who was still awake had been studying the young dragon that was known in his book. "Antonio! Get dressed, You're taking me to the library." The chocolate brown looked surprised at his sudden outburst on going outside but smiled and set down the cup of fresh made coffee. "Why the sudden urge to go? You never go anywhere," Romano gasped acting as if he was offended "That's rude, Now go get dressed!" He crossed his arm's as if he was a mother scolding a child, Antonio laughed and went off into his room. The Italian boy quickly grabbed his book and put it inside the jacket while Antonio came down the stair's with a leather jacket on. "Ready to go~" With that the two walked down the street's of the village towards the large Library Church named **Birchwood Basptist** in the town.

Opening the wooden door's a small chime came from above them, Antonio closed the door's as Romano continued ahead without him. He sighed and began his search in History or Fantasy section for the History of Rovino and what happened in his past, spotting what looked like a old book he pulled it out of the socket which exploded with dust, in result to making him cough and sway his hand in the air before dusting off the cover. Gold outlined the rimes of the book and in the middle it in graved '**History Is Now'** he held onto the book and continued looking before Antonio found him and told him it was time to leave, after checking out the three book's the two walked out again and set down the town while shielding the old book's from the light rain.


	7. Chapter 7

_Flip_

_Flip_

_Flip_

_Flip_

The auburn haired boy flipped through the pages continuously until seeing a page that was labeled, '**Rovino the cursed**' he snorted at the title but continued reading endlessly.

_The dragon named Rovino was a stubborn dragon, he never listened to his uncle or brother. Others blame him for his parent's death, therefor he is hated and shunned, His parent's were killed by the knight named Alfred. The day the two were killed the others found Rovino sobbing over his lost parent's, he became cold and distant from others after the incident. His uncle took the brother's in but only wanted his brother because he was cheerful and was easily loved. Though his brother loved Rovino dearly and would do anything to make him happy, when the two were younger they would play together and laugh, now when he asked to play his response was a grunt and a turn away from his older brother. _

_When a group of the dragon's including his uncle,his brother,Rovino and the training master was out patrolling they were attacked by a group of hunter's and was about to shoot Benedetto but as the arrow shot out, Rovino had pushed his brother from the shot and was shot into the shoulder. The other hunter's threw some steel ball's that were connected to rope's and wrapped around his Wing's,wrists and ankles. The story has it that Rovino had his wing's ripped off alive and was beat to death until his uncle had gotten enough strength and attacked some of the hunter's. Benedetto was so affected by his brother's death that he changed his name to Maledetto which meant Cursed, Maledetto soon went missing and was never found again._

Romano blinked at all the information and gulped a bit, Antonio saw this from the cooking and cleared his throat "Hey Lovi. What's up with all the book's anyway?"Romano scowled at the nick name that spanish man had given him, and placed his spot while closing it completely. "History." He glanced at the man cooking "What else would i be reading?" Antonio just nodded and smiled while humming and cooking. Leaving Romano in thought about what it would feel like to be shot in the shoulder, ropes tied so tight around you're wrists and ankles until they bled and to get his wing's ripped off alive. Not to mention getting beat to death, he shivered at the thought and pushed away his book's. "That's enough reading for tonight.." He mumbled before picking up a fork as Antonio set down a plate of food in front of him and his self and the two began eating there food peacefully.


	8. Chapter 8

Romano yawned and ran a hand through his hair as he got up, opening the curtain's he shielded his eye's from the bright sun that was out on the pale sky. Looking below people were all over the place, either buying or walking around and riding horses, _knock knock knock_ he heard a laugh before the door opened and shut. Something solid was set on the table and a squeaking of a chair could be heard along with a sigh, "Hey Lovi, I got you some stuff that will help you. Come down here~" Romano blinked and closed the curtain's, opening the door he flapped his wing's before gliding over the step's and landing softly on the wood floor. "What did you get this time?" Making his way over he stopped when Antonio put his hand out and sticking something on his wrists and shoulder, looking down it was a dull green sash that went from his right shoulder and down to his hip that didn't bother his wing's at all, looking at his wrist's they were a rust colored leather wrist guard's used for hunting, it made a U shape on each side of the wrist's before going into a dull point by his knuckles and ended the same at the end.

"It should help cover up those scales on you're wrist's just fine." Antonio smiled brightly and took the item's off leaving Romano who was almost smiling,**Almost**. "Oh hey Lovi, there's going to be a festival tonight. Do you want to go to it?" Romano shrugged and flapped his wing's again while petting his tail that was on his lap "Sure, whatever." He paused glaring at him "As long as they don't have any damn dragon stuff there!" he hissed a bit as Antonio chuckled. "Okay then, go get ready It start's soon~" With that Antonio grabbed the item's and went upstairs leaving Romano staring at the book's he had gotten at the Library, grabbing the one he read yesterday and continued reading it.

_Before Rovino had died, he had two cousin's the eldest one was named Lovino and the smallest one was named Feliciano_. _The two's parents had been slayed in battle leaving the two with there uncle and aunt, later on there aunt left them leaving only the three, The uncle was named Rome because other dragon's bowed before him and his strength. Rovino dearly wanted to see the two cousin's but would always end up getting caught by his uncle Dio if he tried to, when Rovino actually met them they were small and would not remember him even if he tried hard, so he blessed both of them and extremely Lovino because he knew what it felt like with a name that meant 'I ruin'. He had heard rumor's about Lovino had purposely killed his own parent's by trying to save another young dragon that had it's ankle caught in a bear trap. _

His breathe caught in his throat, he remembered all the scowl's, all the rumor's about him killing his own parent's and leaving Feliciano heart broken but quickly moving on. He sighed and closed the book and began tapping the cherry wood table that he sat at, his nail's gently going over every detailed line that was born into the tree. "Lovi, You're turn to get into the shower!" Antonio called from upstairs as the Italian boy stood and went back upstairs towards his room and into the bathroom.  
After taking the shower's and both of them were fully dressed, Romano slipped on the sash and the wrist guarder's and headed out into the town that was crowded and loud.


	9. Chapter 9

The festival had began and people were laughing and cheering, Romano had noticed an area on dirt and a stick, he smiled while grabbing the stick and leaned down towards the dirt and began drawing large feathery wing' after drawing the snout and chest he noticing a small girl watching that had called over her mother and father, which made his smile even grow bigger and continued working. The dragon's body was complete and he worked on the other smaller one, when it was finished half of the town had been watching before clapping at the piece. He blinked noticing a familiar man that was smiling brightly at the picture before waving him over to examine the picture, the two dragon's were connecting wing's and front claw's, both of there head's were down so that they were barely touching snout's and a large circle above them that represented the sun and moon. He smiled lightly at his work before hearing a large flap's of wind, looking up he saw a pale tan dragon that had it's horn's curled under it's ear's that was flying above the village towards the forest. Romano could have sworn he had seen that dragon before but it was on the tip of his tongue, ignoring the fact he followed Antonio towards the house as the festival was beginning to close.

"I didn't know you were that good of an artist!~" Antonio opened the door and closed it once Romano was inside, Romano took off the sash,hood and wrist guard's and set them on the table. "Well, I never knew i was good at anything but ruining thing's." Antonio walked over to Romano and put his hand's on both cheek's and tilting him side to side, Romano's wing's instantly flew up and he turned to them while trying to push them down into a folding position. "Hey Lovi? What's with you're wing's?" Romano blushed after getting them into a folding position and breathed out " just malfunction some times.." Antonio laughed and began cooking dinner for the two of them.

"Hey Antonio... Have you ever heard of a dragon named Rovino?" He could almost feel Antonio freeze and then sigh "Yes,I did. I actually helped train him sometimes before he got caught." Romano smiled slightly and nodded and glided his finger's over the carving's on the book again, "He also had a special power," Antonio added while Romano glanced at him raising a brow. "He did?" The spanish man smiled and nodded while setting the food on plates "He had the power to breathe blue fire. It was said to have a 3% that any dragon can have it, the blue fire was more powerful than actually any element. Therefor it has a mixture between fire,ice,earth and shadow." Romano took all the information and blinked when Antonio set down the food "My brother is an earth dragon, My father was a fire and my mother was an ice. I still haven't found my ability yet.." Antonio put a hand on his shoulder smiling brightly down at him "Then maybe i can help, Dragon's can use there power's as human's too you know~" Romano almost chocked on his drink and looked at Antonio while he was lightly laughing, "They generate from the palm's Lovi, not the mouth." With that Antonio burst out laughing while Romano ate his dinner with his wing's popped out again and his tail lashing back and forth.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was up and bright again, the town was loud like usual with the shopping market's and such. In the two story house Romano was currently sitting at the table reading the book's he had bought a few day's ago, "Lovi!~ Francis and Gilbert will be here any minute!" Antonio shouted while footstep's ran down the stair's. "Wait, Who said that bastard and pervert can come?!" He said as he closed his book and glared at the spanish man who was pouring a cup of coffee, "Come on Lovi, they haven't told you're secret! You should trust them more." A loud knock came from the door before it opened which Gilbert let both of them in and closed the door. Romano hissed and flapped his feathery wing's before grooming them while the three talked, "Why do you always groom you're wing's?" The blonde said while inspecting the feather's which were a creamy tan that looked like the tip's were tipped into chocolate. Romano smacked the man with his tail before pulling his wing into a folding position and crossed his arm's "Because, If i don't then they don't feel right." He mumbled before Antonio rub his hair while laughing, with that Romano's wing's popped out which startled Francis and Gilbert into spitting out there drink's. Romano snickered at the two before pushing his wing's back into there original position and pouting when Antonio was saying too cute and such, "Hey Tonio?" Gilbert said while putting down his beer bottle making the chocolate haired man turned to Gilbert with a smile. "Yes Gilbert? Did you run out of beer again?" Gilbert laughed but shook his head at his friend "Not yet, but you do realize dragon hunting season is coming right?" When he said that Antonio went a little pale along with Romano but he shook it off and just flapped his wing's, "Oh right..What do they want dragon's for this time?" Gilbert shrugged and leaned back into the wooden chair "I think like for.. clothes or jewelry for woman and there horn's for sword's and stuff." And with that said the four started eating dinner while chatting.

The auburn haired boy huffed and grabbed all the plates while the trio was laughing, going over to the sink he set down all of them in and began cleaning. "Hey Lovi?~" Romano turned to the man that stood up and was leaning on the counter, "What do you want bastard?" Antonio smiled and placed his chin in his palm "Do you want to go pick tomatoes with me tomorrow?" Romano blinked and shrugged "Yeah sure.."


	11. Chapter 11

"Ugh...It's so hot!" The Italian boy groaned as Antonio was carrying a full basket of tomatoes back towards the house, "Well, It is the day. I think you would be used to that by now~" Romano glared at him and leaned back so his head hit the back of the house. "Want to help for you're not bored sorting them out?" He shrugged and flapped his wing's before leaning up and Antonio grabbed his hand while pulling him to his feet, "Alright, now just help me cut them all and put them into the basket's!~" Romano just nodded and grabbed a bunch of the stacked basket's, walking down the aisle of the plant's while throwing down the basket's and straightening them with his tail.

"What are you doing Lovi?" The younger one of the two blinked and turned towards the older one, "Putting out basket's." He mumbled while finishing putting out the last one and using the back of his hand to get the sweat off his forehead. "I know! Let's have a game!" Antonio said while putting a hand on Romano's shoulder, "Whoever can get the most tomatoes doesn't have too cook dinner tonight." Antonio smirked as Romano did the same before Antonio ran off too start collecting the tomatoes, Romano raised a brow and puckered his lip's as he watched Antonio smiling and carrying the tomatoes into the back.

Romano still had his puckered lip's as he lifted his wing's, putting one knee on the dirt and both hand's on either sides before a smirk planted onto his lip's. With Antonio taking a rest and watching Romano stretch for a few minutes he was starting to wander what the small Italian was doing, seeing him bend down and smirk made him smile a little as he dropped the rag onto his shoulder and leaned his elbow's on his leg's while watching closely.

With that the auburn haired boy sped down the aisle of plant's, wing's spread wide enough for that they touched the plant's. After reaching the end he stood up and scratched his neck with a innocent smile at Antonio, who had tomatoes splattered all on his face and rubbed them away from his eye's so he could see Romano laughing with a large smile on his lip's. Antonio had a small smile pulling at the edge of his lip's as he stood up and walked over to the teenager that was laughing, Antonio smirked and grabbed a few tomatoes and threw them at the boy making his laughter die down and him blink a few times to register what happened. "Oh it's so on, tomato-bastard!" Romano got to his feet and grabbed tomatoes in his hand's while chasing the Spanish teen who was laughing and running though the aisle's or jumping over some plant's to avoid Romano, which ended up with Romano flying over the plant's and tackling him.

Antonio landed with a small "_oof_" and a chuckle when he felt Romano fall onto his chest, Romano instantly raised his head to find he had his leg's wrapped around the teen's waist and he was holding his neck when he tackled him. "M-Mm, Sorry.." He mumbled and looked down at Antonio who was smiling with half lidded eye's up at him, "You look like a tomato Lovi~" Romano blushed even more if it was possible and made his wing's cover up his face with small ruffles of feather's as he puckered his lip's and looked to the ground. Antonio prepped himself up with his elbow's and pushed a wing out of Romano's face with one hand and sat up completely which startled Romano into wrapping his leg's tighter around the Spanish man too not fall off, "Don't hide you're face mi amor~" Antonio cooed while pushing the other one out of the way, Romano still had the small pout and glanced at his emerald eye's with confusion clouding his green speckled one's mixed with his. "I'll tell you later on," Antonio said before glancing at the horizon which was a setting sun, "We should get going before it get's too dark," Antonio mumbled not really wanting to end this moment but Romano nodded and climbed off of him to allow Antonio to get up with him.  
The two began walking into the house before Romano leaned on the door railing's staring at the sunset and asked a question in his mind that he wasn't sure how to answer.

_Was he in love?_


	12. Chapter 12

Romano woke up coughing, but it muffled through the rag on his mouth that was tightly tied around his jaw. His shoulder blades were locked tightly together as his hand's were pulled roughly behind his back and tied with a rope that clearly would leave red mark's. When he gained his senses back and realized he was being kidnapped he began kicking and thrashing in his place, wing's flapping widely while his tail slapped against anything by him, feather's flying everywhere with every powerful flap. Managing to sit up with the help of his wing's he glanced around the room, black figures with ropes and leashes towering over him with angered expressions, he glared weakly as his mind went blank and he fell unconscious from the medicine in the clothe around his mouth, the last thing he saw was the group grabbing him as another figure ran into the room.

* * *

Romano slowly blinked awake, his pupil's turning into slit's while green specked his hazel eyes as they were clouded with expressions when he noticed the different place and remembering everything that had happened. Anger,Confusion,Upset and Hurt. He coughed as he realized his throat was as dry as sand, blinking a few times to adjust to the bright light that shined down to him and the flat area around him. Turning his head he noticed a few familiar faces, 3 dragon's and a human were trapped into metal cages, the bar's locking them into the prison with a lock with chains on the side's. He stayed silent as the smallest dragon looked up, his left cheek was splattered with dry blood as his claw's laid on the largest dark grey dragon who was clearly wounded on his shoulder and hip and was laying his head on the tan one's wing's which were matted. The last dragon was staring at the tan and grey one, his green scales were covered in dry blood also, chain's wrapped around his neck that were broken and dangling by his wounded shoulder, his emerald eyes were clouded with sadness and no hope for the trio.

Last but not least the human, his shaggy chocolate brown hair was hanging over his eyes, a cut or two on his cheek with smeared blood. His clothes were ripped in some area's, small cut's on his arm's and leg's. He was currently staring at the dragon's, his green eye's were worry full and hurt as he stared at the youngest one trying to heal the grey one with anything he could find.

A loud sound of door's and talking burst through the area, Romano flinched at the loud noises as his head pounded already. The sound's seemed to startle the other human too, He seemed to notice Romano and froze. Romano didn't need to know what he looked like, he knew he looked horrible. Cut's and bruises probably were printed on his figure from thrashing around and hitting all kind's of thing's. He gasped as he felt someone tug at the collar and leash on his neck, clearly dragging him into a cage and throwing him into the cold prison, someone in a mask behind him held him down as he tried to bite at the person's hand's or at least wound him, failing the task as the person pushed something into his shoulder and pushed the liquid inside of his flesh making him yelp in surprise as the sudden stab and the quick letting go and running out of the cage. A loud voice echoed through the area as sound's of scraping and growling could be heard from the other side, Romano winced as he began to grow back his original form. _So that's what the liquid was_. He growled as his scales grew back and finally gained his normal dragon form, He snarled louder as a masked person stepped into the cage and grabbed his leash, the person began tugging roughly at it to pull him outside of the dark room and into the lighted area again while he growled as the light hit his eye's. He bit at the person as they clipped off the leash and ran off into the dark room again, Romano snorted and turned towards the dragon in front of him who was struggling and hissing while the grey dragon was growling.

_A fighting arena... Fucking Perfect._

He glared at his smaller partner, his hazel eye's were fearful as he went coward under his glare before he stopped and raised his head up and staring at the bigger one's hazel speckled eye's."Fratello?" Romano froze and stared wide eyed at his brother, He gulped and nodded at the light tanned one not even noticing the other two dragon's shocked as well. "Where were you?! We were all worried about you, you left!" Felicano cried as he lashed his tail at the staring dragon, "I never left! I-i don't know what happened!" He retorted quickly as he raised his wing's to look larger while he glared at the younger one while Felicano shook his head and sighed. "Never mind, I just want to get out of this place fratello.. It hurt's." He heard him mumble before another dragon walked out, jet black with large webbed wing's that had claw's at the end's that were as sharp as needles. The large dragon had proud and sharp blue eyes that glared deeply at the wounded one with almost a smirk gliding on his muzzle. His tail was spiked with light grey nubbed spikes along with his neck while a tag hung on his neck that was engraved with 'Rufio', He slammed his large claw on the ground as the announcer shouted a loud start.

Romano's eye's widened as he looked at his brother who was staring at Ludwig who was panicking with Aurthur, Turning his head back to the larger dragon who was watching the two carefully. Romano held his breathe for a moment before pushing his brother behind the gates that snapped shut for the round to begin, his brother quickly got up and put his head through the bar's as he began to yell and cry at his brother who only made a sad closed eye smile at him. "Sorry fratello but, This a job for big brother." He smiled before turning back to the large black male, crouching into a pounce position as his mind swirled word's, but one stuck out the most. _Fight for them._ "For fratello and the other's.. and Antonio." He breathed before snapping open his eyes to find Rufio charging at him, Teeth bared with wing's wide open at him. Romano quickly ran towards him also, a glare planted on his features as Rufio was a wing length away before ducking and sliding out from under him as Rufio snarled and turned back around and managed to grab his tail and began pulling roughly as Romano clawed at his neck and flapped his wing's widely in his face while he screeched in pain. Not noticing a certain Albino and Blonde that creeped into the round behind Antonio and was picking the lock, the screech made them flinch and work quicker as they knew that scream was filled with pain.

_"Romano!"_

* * *

_**I haven't posted in forever, so sorry! ;;;-;; I didn't have any idea's until now and decided to write this.**_

_**Also, if you read the first chapter's or so you can see i improved on making it longer and better word choice. **_


End file.
